Paranoid
by fillthesilence
Summary: If confusion could kill, Tina would be on the floor by now. Quinn/Tina


**Title:** Paranoid

**Pairing,Character(s):** Quinn/Tina

**Spoilers:** None

**Summary:** If confusion could kill, Tina would be on the floor by now.

**Note:** This randomly came when I was trying to start a Emma/Puck story. It's crap, unbetaed crap but I thought I'd post it anyway. Please excuse any typos.

---

Her mother brings in a plate with freshly baked cookies and milk on a tray with more then enough napkins. She quietly reminds them to be carefully so not to get crumbs as she walks to the door pulling it closed.

You sit on her perfectly made bed with it's lilac comforter that matches the the drapes and the wall color. Her room is neat and smells like jasmine and cookies. You like her room because it's such a drastic difference from the one you sleep in ever night, with the mounds of cloths on the floor and the blue zoo themed wallpaper leftover from the nursery that your brother slept in as a baby. Her room was quite and slightly chilled, it gave off a vibe that made you want to cocoon in her think comforter and hibernate for a week.

Instead you sit looking at the blond girl who sits on the other end of the bed examining her perfectly manicure nails with tips that matched her cheerleading uniform. You're confused as to why the girl who loved to mock you had stopped you on your way home, pulling over in her shinning new car telling you to get in. When you hesitated she leaned over and opened the door and told you in a kinder voice to get in. You were scared, truly scared. You thought this might be like one of those Lifetime movies you watched on your weekends where the popular girl befriends the outcast only to publicly humiliate her shortly after, most of the time the outcast would off herself. You wondered what the humiliation was going to be, you hoped mud or naked photos would not be involved.

When you arrived outside of a large blue house in one of the upper-class neighborhoods, there was a well kept lawn with flowers that matched the house perfectly and large SUV in the driveway. You were even more confused when she pulled in next to the SUV.

She got out of the car and made her way to the door. She paused turned and motioned for you to follow. You thought about running but you knew you wouldn't get far in the boots you wore. She waited for you to open the door when she did you were created by an older version of your kidnapper. She wore a yellow sweater set had flawless hair and makeup. She greeted you warmly as if you were a regular guest and not a helpless kidnapped loser.

_"We're going up to my room to study"_ She said flashing her mother a true smile before making her way to the grand staircase before you. She stopped on the sixth stair without turning around asked if you were coming.

You both stood awkwardly for a couple minutes before Suzie homemaker came in baring homemade treats and questions about subjects you weren't aware you would be studying for with a girl who you thought might be planning to kill you any moment.

That's how you found yourself sitting here waiting for the rest of the Cheerios to jump out of her surely perfectly color coordinated closet with pitchforks and fire. As you wondered for the hunderth time that afternoon if this could get any weirder she finally looked up and spoke.

_"Do you think he loves her?"_ She asked blankly.

_"Wwho?"_ You ask honestly confused.

She sighs heavily _"Rachel you idiot"_ She says in a calm voice _"Do you think Finn is in love with Rachel?"_

_"Uh Iii doon't know."_ How would you know

_"You are in Glee with them aren't you?"_ You shake your head not wanting to speak. _"Well don't you think their getting often friendly?"_

Were they? You didn't know, you didn't notice them you were to busy trying to not make a fool of yourself to notice those around you. Why was she asking you anyways?

_"Wwwell I don't , Rrachel might have a ccrush on him"_ You say fearing her response.

_"No really? The blind guy selling pencils at the airport knows shes got it bad for him. I want to know if he's got it for the freak."_

_"Wwell yeah hhe might"_ You say hoping if she hears what she wants she'll unshackle you and allow you to go home to your sty.

A blank look washes over her as she picks up a cookie and breaks it into fourths she takes the smallest piece and places it into her mouth, she seems to be lost in thought. You don't know what to do, should you leave? Can you leave? You shift uncomfortably on the comfortable bed. You're itching to get out of her before the weirdness crushes you.

Finally after finishing the tiny chunk of cookie she wipes her clean hands before speaking again _"You know I don't really care, not really."_ She says in matter of fact tone like your suppose to know or care. _"It just doesn't look could for the most popular boy to go with a freak loser like her, it not only makes him look bad but it also makes me look poorly."_

_"Ookkay"_ Why was she telling you this?

She looks at you, the normal hardness missing. She looks sad and you're not sure what to do.

_"You're gay right?"_ She asks. Where'd that come from? This really was a trap.

_"Wwhat"_

She shakes her head leans over and presses her soft glossed lips against your chapped ones. She leaves them there for a moment before pulling back with eyes shut and a peaceful glow. If confusion could kill you'd be on the floor by now. What the hell was going on?

_"Thank you"_ She says opening her eyes. _"I'll get my dad to drive you home"_

_"Ookkay?"_

_"If you tell anyone about this your life will be over, understand?"_ Without waiting for a response she gets up and walks to the shut white painted door. Turning back _"I'll pick you up tomorrow after cheer practice"_ She says before leaving the room calling out daddy.

You were completely dumbfounded. You're scared about school tomorrow. You're scared that the migraine the confusion brought on today will never go away.

Did all of this mean she was Quinn's secret girlfriend? Did she want to be Quinn's anything? She wasn't sure. She wasn't sure of anything right now other then she was happy to be going home unharmed.


End file.
